Parody
by Modern-Japanese-Horror-Fangirl
Summary: fave couple evuh
1. Chapter 1

Duncan was a boy  
Courtney was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What more a can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now Courtney sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Duncan rocking up MTV.  
She calls up other former campers  
they already know  
and they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd. Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show Courtney what he was worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's her's now. They've become more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, she see's the soul that is inside.  
Duncan's just a boi, and she's just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
They've fallen in love.  
Haven't you heard how they rock each other's world?  
she met the sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
she'll be backstage after the show.  
she'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
she met the sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
she'll be backstage after the show.  
She'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.


	2. Fly on the wall

Courtney and Trent don't understand what it is  
That makes Gwen and Duncan tick  
But they wish they did  
they always second guess, wonderin'  
they say yes but they just lose out every time

If they only knew what they talk about  
When they're with each other just hangin' out  
Then they'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when they play the game  
Baby they can never lose

(Chorus:)  
Don't they wish that they could be flies on the wall  
some creepy little, sneaky little flies on the wall  
All their precious secrets, yeah  
they'd know them all  
Don't they wish that they could be a fly on the wall

they'd love to know, the things they do  
When they're with each other, and not with them  
they always second guess, wonder if  
There's more than friendship they should know by now

If they are in love, they'd be true to them  
If they make a promise, they are comin' through  
Don't they wish that they could  
See them every second of the day  
That way they would have no doubt  
That baby they would never stray

(Chorus:)  
Don't they wish that they could be flies on the wall  
some creepy little sneaky little flies on the wall  
All their precious secrets, yeah  
they'd know them all  
Don't they wish that they could be a fly on the wall

A little communication  
That'll go a long way  
they're're getting misinformation  
Too much the other campers say And what they say is  
Come a little closer  
And what they're gonna say is

Don't they, don't they Don't they wish they were a...  
Hey!

(Chorus :)  
Don't they wish that they could be flies on the wall  
some creepy little sneaky little flies on the wall  
All their precious secrets, yeah  
you'd know them all  
don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall


	3. disturbia

What's wrong with Duncan?  
Why does he feel like this?  
he's going crazy now

No more gas, in the red, can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it  
On his life, on his head, don't wanna think about it  
Feels like he's going insane, yeah

It's a thief in the night to come and grab him  
It can creep up inside him and consume him

A disease of the mind, it can control him

It's too close for comfort

Put on his pretty lies, he's in the city of wonder  
Ain't gon? play nice, watch out he might just go under  
Better think twice, his train of thought will be altered  
So if he must falter be wise

His mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring him tonight?  
Disturbia, ain?t used to what he's like  
Disturbia, disturbia

Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to him  
Disconnecting on calls, the phone don?t even ring  
he's gotta get out or figure this thing out  
It's too close for comfort, oh

It's a thief in the night to come and grab him  
It can creep up inside him and consume him

A disease of the mind it can control him

He feels like a monster, oh

Put on his pretty lies, he's in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out he might just go under  
Better think twice, his train of thought will be altered  
So if he must falter be wise

his mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring him tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what he likes  
Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia

Release him from this curse he's in  
Trying to maintain but he's struggling  
If he can't go-o-o  
he thinks he's gonna ah, ah, ah, ah

Put on his pretty lies, he's in the city of wonder  
Ain?t gon? play nice, watch out he might just go under  
Better think twice, his train of thought will be altered  
So if he must falter be wise

Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light  
Disturbia, am I scaring him tonight?  
Disturbia, ain't used to what he likes  
Disturbia, disturbia


	4. Skater boi 2

Heather stood on the dock and saw another boy come near; hey he said I'll see you at the campfire pit. She said the only thing she could think of, drop dead you sleaze.

She hoped that the punk would stop the flirting. She needed to work on her ballet. She couldn't really say it out loud but she wanted him yet she would never admit it

She saw her friends who she had already made stick up their noses then again she didn't really think the way he dressed was very classy either

It was true, he was a skater boy, and she had to say see you later to him.

21 year old Heather was sitting down feeding the baby, she couldn't believe that her husband left them right after the baby was born. She decided to turn on some MTV and saw Duncan rocking out. She had to tell her other friends from the Island, it turned out they had tickets to his show, she decided to come, when they got there she looked at this man, the one she turned down.

She had said see you later to this skater boy.

Now he was a superstar and he was playing the guitar like a master

She walked back home and turned it on again, wait a minute, was that Courtney and Duncan kissing!? She then remembered she had missed out, they've become more than just good friends, and this is how their story ends, she just wished she had seen the man that boy could be. Courtney sees the soul that is inside, Heather knew that Duncan was just a boy and Courtney was a girl and they rocked each others world.

She knew that Courtney was at a studio singing about her, the girl who turned down the skater boy.


End file.
